


My Draft Dump

by JackieTheCringeBasket



Category: Destiny (Video Games), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: (mainly aus), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also some of these have spoilers!!, im uploading from mobile bc y e s, just a draft dump, just to let you know, mainly these are crossovers or aus, no beta we die like men, some of these I don’t remember writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieTheCringeBasket/pseuds/JackieTheCringeBasket
Summary: I’m bored and wanted to make a draft dump for awhile now. Since I’m currently sick, now might as well be the right time! Lol enjoy my random drafts
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Random Au (technically headcanon but I made an AU bc) i had ages ago of Sara being red green colorblind. Obviously I didn’t finish and I don’t know if I ever will. Welp, here’s the draft!

“Psst- Sara!” Sara heard someone whisper to her, although she refused to wake up. “Sara!” she heard it again, this time a little louder. She then felt someone trying to shake her awake. “Sara!” 

“Hm?” Sara finally woke up, wondering who was even doing that to begin with. After she rubbed her eyes and looked up, she realized it was Joe who was trying to wake her up.

“Oh good! I thought you were gonna sleep in late again,” Joe joked, chuckling a bit.

Sara realized Joe had a plastic bag on him filled with something. She raised an eyebrow, asking curiously, “What’s in the bag?” 

Joe looked into the bag he was holding so he could remember why he had it. “Oh yea! I wanna test you on something. It’s simple, really.”

“Well, what are you testing me on exactly?” asked Sara.

“I’ll explain why later, trust me,” Joe replied. “So, I went by and grabbed some colored paper and tore it up into pieces, and I wanna see you reorganize them by color.”

“That’s it?” 

“Yep! That’s all I need you to do.”

“Okay then, I guess I’ll do it,” Sara said.

“Really? Nice!” Joe replied enthusiastically, as he dumped the plastic bag in front of Sara. “Okay, you can start sorting.”

Sara began to sort the pieces of paper by the color she could sort out the easiest- the yellows, purples, and blues. Then it came to the red and greens. Joe observed Sara as she somewhat struggled with the two colors. He couldn’t tell which stack was her greens and which one was her reds. 

“Alright I’m done,” Sara said. “Why did you want to do that?”

“Well, it was actually something Ryoko mentioned. She said as a joke at first that you may be colorblind, but she was never sure. I said that I would test you to see if you were, and well, that pretty much explains it,” something curious popped into Joe’s head after he had finished explaining. “Hey do your parents know that you’re colorblind?” 

Sara didn’t really understand what Joe meant when he said she was “colorblind.” “Dad did tell me I see the world differently. I always thought he meant metaphorically, not literally,” she replied.


	2. Destiny and Danganronpa AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was an AU I made when I was playing through Destiny (for those of you that don’t know what the game is about, it is a game where you fight monsters in outer space pretty much! It’s also like, hundreds of years into the future I think) (also I still currently play Destiny) and uh I didn’t even get finish with it either. You can tell which ones are finished and which ones aren’t. Although that’s the point of drafts. Oh well, have it

The last thing Kaito Momota remembered was happily dying in his execution in the Killing School Semester, after being found out as the culprit of one of his fellow participants, Kokichi Ouma. He remembered his last words to the people still alive at that point. Beyond that he has seen nothing but darkness, he neither felt the flames of Hell, nor has he seen the lights of Heaven, so it seems like he is in Limbo.

That was, until now.

Faintly, he heard a voice, but it was hard to tell what it was saying. All he could make out was, “..ard…...ke…..up…”

Once he felt himself waking up, he heard the voice, while still faint, it was clearer what it was saying. “ Guardian, wake up! ” Kaito could feel himself coming alive again… but how??

“Guardian, wake up!” The voice repeated, this time it was loud and clear as day.

“Alright you damned thing! I’m… awake?” Kaito realized when he woke up he was still on Earth… wait he was? Did he never die or something?

“Oh thank goodness! I thought you were a lost cause for a moment,” Kaito had no idea who- or even  _ what- _ was speaking to him. He looked around, trying to figure out where it was. The thing must’ve noticed, and decided to come into full view. “Right here, Guardian.”

The (former) Ultimate Astronaut looked at the thing, realizing  _ this  _ was talking to him. It had a blue eye- more accurately something similar to an eye- with a white shell. 

“What the hell are you?” Kaito asked, looking at it confused.

“Oh, well I’m a Ghost. Not like what you think a ghost is though,” the thing- referred to as a Ghost- replied. “You see, I was chosen by the Traveler to revive you with the Light to fight with it and protect the galaxy. More will be explained once we get you to The City.”

“The Light? What the heck is that? Why aren’t we safe where we are? How am I even alive right now??” 

“Like I said it will be explained once we get to the City. I can answer your third question, though. Just start moving, and be quiet,” the Ghost instructed, adding in a more hushed tone, “We don’t want to wake up the Fallen.”

Instead of questioning what the Fallen were, Kaito instead nodded, and began to stand up. What surprised was how he was able to do it with little difficulty. He would question it later, along with other things. Once he stood up, Kaito and the Ghost began moving very carefully, in hopes of not disturbing the “Fallen.” 

“The reason we aren’t safe here is because of the Fallen,” the Ghost began explaining, true to its word, “thousands of years ago an event called ‘The Collapse’ happened, when Earth fell to ruin, and the Fallen began to take over the area.”

“Wait a minute-  _ thousands?!  _ How long have I-”

“You’re being to loud!” The Ghost scolded in a hushed voice. “Maybe try being surprised in a more  _ quiet  _ tone.”

“Sorry. But still, how long have I been dead for??” Kaito asked, thankfully lowering his voice.

“Long enough to where I can revive you, apparently,” the Ghost replied. “I am curious about something, and it relates to you, actually.”

Kaito and the Ghost has been walking around an open for some time, before they found what looked like an airship holder… or at least an old one. “Never mind, I can ask you that later. Let’s look for a way out of here.”

Kaito nodded, as he began exploring the area. “Don’t you think if we run into those ‘Fallen’ things, that maybe I should have a way to fight back?”

The Ghost thought about it for a moment, before replying, “Hmmm… I guess you’re right. Perhaps we could do that while we find you a way back to the City.”

“Sounds like a plan-!”

“Quiet!” the Ghost quickly whispered.

“-to me!” Kaito finished in a hushed voice. 

“You aren’t the best at being quiet, are you?”

“Nope, not really.”

The Ghost rolled(?) its eye, as they continued to explore. They eventually walked into a dark room, with the Ghost being the only light- besides some little red lights that were on the ground. “Don’t move, I’m going to go look for a way to make it easier to see in here.”

“Okay, Lil Buddy,” Kaito remembered to be quiet this time, thankfully. 

The Ghost nodded with understanding, and left Kaito to do as it said. 

“Alright where is it…” the Ghost muttered as it looked around. “Ah, there it is!” 

The lights came, and it was much better to see in there, compared to earlier. However a new issue arose… Kaito assumed that these creatures were what the Ghost kept on calling “Fallen”, and they sure didn’t look too happy at his presence.

“Let’s get out of here- NOW!” The Ghost didn’t really care about being quiet- not like every enemy knew they weren’t there beforehand, because if they didn’t, well now they did. 

“You don’t have to tell me twice!” Kaito yelled back, as he began running. The sounds of guns being fired could be heard behind him, some narrowly missing him. He saw a metal container that looked suitable enough for cover, so he ran over and got behind it. “We should probably find a weapon soon, Lil Buddy!”

“Trust me I know!” the Ghost made its way over to Kaito’s location. “I’m not finding a weapon with my radar, you’re gonna have to take one from one of the Fallen.”

“And how do I do that?” Kaito looked at the Ghost dumbfounded.

“When we see one, punch it.  _ Trust me _ ,” replied the Ghost, sternly saying the last part. 

“Sure,” Kaito sounded hesitant, 


	3. Worry (idk what else to name this chapter lol-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was something I wrote in a discord I’m in and then just transferred it over to Google Docs bc I thought I was gonna write more of (when i didn’t, but I may, idk)

“Sara, can you please just tell me what’s wrong?!” Ryoko asked worriedly.

Sara jumped a little, she had probably been zoning again, not expecting the slight harshness in her friend’s tone. (Was it harshness? Or was she making it seem that way? It was hard to tell these days.) It also had stopped her from scratching her neck momentarily. She looked at Ryoko with a confused look, unsure of what she meant.

She didn’t have to say anything, Ryoko was easily able to read the confusion on her (it’s almost scary, when she thought about it. It had been a few weeks... or was it months? She hadn’t looked at a calendar in awhile, but she doesn’t plan on looking at one anytime soon either. Anyways, it was scary how much  _ easier  _ it was for Ryoko to read her sometimes, although maybe, that was a good thing. Just maybe.) 

“Sara, you’ve been acting weird for past few months-” (ah, so it was months, Sara notes mentally) “-you keep on... muttering things and saying things that don’t even make any sense, saying things like ‘he’s there’ or ‘she’s there’, or ‘they’re all around me’. You’re worrying me Sara, and I won’t stop until I at least have  _ some  _ knowledge of what happened. Especially about what happened to-.”

“ **Don’t,** ” Sara interrupted. 

“...” Ryoko went quiet for a moment, before letting out a sigh of defeat. “Never mind.”


	4. A vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is something I actually wanted to make into a story, but right when I finished this draft, I literally didn’t wanna write it anymore. Dunno, but hey, it happens to the best of us. Anyways enjoy!

“Joe, why are we up this late again?” A young, black haired girl asked, looking at her device to check the time while walking. “It’s so cold out here, too.”

“Ryoko, you remember we promised Sara we would make sure she doesn’t kill a person, right?” Joe, a brown haired teenager, replied. “And do you want my jacket? So you don’t freeze?”

“Wouldn’t you be cold then?” Ryoko raised an eyebrow at Joe. 

“I’ll be fine,” Joe said reassuringly, with a grin on his face. 

“No thanks, maybe I’ll get used to it,” Ryoko answered. 

“Suit yourself.”

The two continued walking until they found an abandoned building in town. They (mainly Joe) figured Sara would at least be here because nobody is to really be expected here. Joe approaches the door to the building and carefully opened it, making sure it didn’t make any loud noises. 

Upon entering the building, they noticed Sara straight, but it looked like she was talking to someone. Joe and Ryoko looked at each other and nodded, making an undiscussed agreement to keep quiet. They silently walked near her so they could get to hear the conversation. From the angle they’re at, they can at least see Sara and a young child wearing cat ears with a cat plushie.

“...big sis Sara I wanna go with you, meow!” the voice they heard was high pitched, and it sounded like a child was speaking to Sara. Ryoko and Joe gave confused looks to each other. How in the world was this kid involved?

“As long as the others are okay with it, Gin,” Sara replied.

“I don’t really care, as long as  _ someone _ has him under their watch,” this voice sounded like a slightly older female, maybe in her early 20s. “What do you say, Sou?”

“I’m okay with it. Miss Sara is very trustworthy. And besides, someone has to keep  _ her  _ in check!” ‘Sou’ answered, chuckling a bit at his own joke. 

“I’m getting better at that you know,” Sara defended. 

“No offense, Sara, but  _ Gin  _ is doing a better job at controlling his urges than you,” the other female stated. 

“Reko’s right you know, Miss Sara,” Sou said. “A middle schooler is doing a better job than you are.”

Sara let out a defeated sigh, rolling her eyes. “Alright, what’s the plan for tonight? I wanna go over it again just in case.”

“Just do what do you every night. But keep an eye on the alleyways. Gin, since you’re going with Sara, make sure she doesn’t do anything reckless, or anything that can get her seriously hurt,” Reko explained.

“I’ll try my best, big sis Reko meow!” Gin said, standing upright right and putting his hand on his forehead, saluting Reko. 

At this point, Joe and Ryoko were leaving so they could meet Sara outside. However, Reko had caught notice of them.

“Hey! Who the hell are you two and what’re you doing here this late at night?” Reko yelled, pointing at then. The others turning around to see what she yelling at.

“Oh! Uh… we were just leaving! Didn’t mean to disturb you guys… and gals,” Joe replied, feeling terrified. 

“Did I not…” Sara muttered, pulling out her phone from her pocket and checking her messages, specifically with Joe. She realized she never sent the message she thought she sent hours ago. “...that explains it.” She put her phone back into her pocket. 

“Explains what?” Sara showed Sou her phone. “Oh. So I guess those are your friends down there?” 

“Yes they are,” Sara replied to Sou, then turning to Reko. “Reko relax, it’s just my friends. I thought I sent them a text, turns out I never sent it.”

“At least you know them, because I probably would’ve scared them off or something.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, Sara. Who are these people?” Ryoko asked, pointed to Gin, Sou, and Reko.

“I guess you can call them my vampire friends. I met them two weeks ago and I’ve just been hanging out with them on most nights ever since. I’ve been planning to tell you guys so you don’t have to come get me anymore, but I keep forgetting,” Sara replied.

Sou would’ve called her out on the lie, but decided it wasn’t important. “We can take a few minutes to let you talk to your friends before we separate if you want, Miss Sara,” he offered, adjusting his scarf.

“Please do, I promise it won’t be long,” Sara made her way down to her friends, motioning to the both of them to go outside. 

Once outside, Sara took in a deep breath, and let it out, turning to her friends. “I guess this is kinda my fault for not letting you guys know ahead of time. I thought I sent the text, but I was wrong.”

“Don’t be sorry you goofball! We were just concerned for you, that’s all,” Joe said. “I think we would’ve came looking for you regardless of you’d sent that text or not.”

“I don’t know if I can say for myself…” Ryoko jokes. The three of them share a quick giggle, before she continues, “Being serious, I would have come looking for you regardless.”

“Well, thank you guys for your concern, hopefully you don’t have to worry as much anymore,” Sara said, a small smile appearing on her face. 

“Well, friends have each other’s backs, don’t they?” Joe nudged Sara’s arm softly, the latter pushing him away lightly. 

“I guess… see you at school tomorrow?” Ryoko stated, shrugging her shoulders lightly. 

“I guess so,” Sara replied. She was about to say something else when Gin walked outside. She noticed him and asked, “Gin, why are you out here?”

“Big sis Reko wanted me to tell you that your friends shouldn’t leave yet woof!” Gin responded quickly.

“Why not?” Joe asked, feeling slightly concerned.

“Tell me in my ear Gin,” Sara crouched down to Gin’s height so he could tell her properly. Gin covered the side of Sara’s ear that was facing Joe and Ryoko, as he whispered something into her ear. “What?! I thought they wouldn’t be back another month!”

“That’s what Sou said, too meow! Big sis Reko said we need to keep them they here until they’re done woof, because she doesn’t want to risk them being killed or turned into vampires like us woof!” Gin explained quickly, now catching his breath. 

“Come on you two, we gotta find a place for you guys to hide at,” Sara instructed, indicating for the two of them to follow her.

The four walked back into the abandoned building. Thoughts of worry and questions were going through Joe and Ryoko’s heads.

“Who are ‘they’?” “Why do we have to hide?” “Why would they kill us?” Were only some of the questions going through their heads. However they decided to wait until after whatever was about to happen to ask those.

**Author's Note:**

> Also there’s gonna be a draft spam tonight bc I have A LOT of drafts in my Google Docs lol. So be on the lookout


End file.
